liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Aprovações/@comment-44701402-20191222140548
Oi, sou novo aqui, acabei de criar uma conta e nao sei muito bem como funciona o site, mas estou propondo um up para Naruto, ja mandei esse up para o Anonimoe7875 e ele aprovou, entao queria saber a opiniao de mais pessoas sobre isso. Enfim, tentarei ser breve... Imagino que ja conheçam o databook onde cita que o lariat tem quase a velocidade da luz, se aplicando a ay no manto nível 1. Já que cita "quase" Isso seria algo entre 51% a 99% da velocidade da luz. Algumas pessoas tentam refutar isso com base numa matéria que fala sobre um projeto de uma nave que viaja a 20% da velocidade da luz, nessa matéria cita que isso ja seria "perto da velocidade da luz", com base nisso algumas pessoas falam que 1% da velocidade da luz ja séria perto da velocidade da luz, isso até pode fazer um mínimo de sentido na vida real, ja que nunca alcançaremos esse velocidade. Mas o problema é que tentam forçar que o kishimoto tem a mesma ideia de velocidade da luz e pensou dessa forma na hora de escrever o databook, oque é um arguemento totalmente falho por vários motivos... O primeiro é que nao se deve aplicar esse tipo de regra da vida real numa ficção, ainda mais em uma obra onde as pessoas usam uma máquina para transportar objetos na velocidade da luz, oque na teoria é impossível, ja que qualquer matéria seria completamente desintegrada. O segundo é que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém diz que tu é quase algo, se nao for quase mesmo. Por exemplo. Ninguém diz: – Ele tá quase na linha de chegada Sendo que o cara não tá nem na metade da corrida Ou quando alguém diz: – Ah, ele está quase acabando a prova Sendo que o cara só está na Segunda questão de 20 questões O terceiro é que esse nao é o unico databook de Naruto que cita a palavra "quase" se referindo a poder. No databook dos limbos de Madara, cita que as sombras tem quase a mesma capacidade do original, oque realmente é verdade, ja que a todo momento na obra eles demonstram ter praticamente o mesmo poder do original, pra falar a verdade eu achava que eles tinham exatamente o mesmo poder do original, e acredito que a maioria ainda acha. Bom, só isso ja refuta a ideia de que o kishimoto considera 1% de algo próximo a 100%. Entao nesse caso a velocidade de ay no manto nivel 1 seria no mínimo 51% da velocidade da luz, naruto no modo km1 se demonstrou igualado a ay no manto nível 1, e quando ficou serio, foi capaz de surpreender o ay no manto nivel 2, ou seja isso escala pra ele também. No meio da guerra naruto toma o up do km2 que demonstra ser muito superior ao km1 em todos os atributos. Em certo momento da guerra, naruto distribui chakra para seus aliados, antes disso kakashi ja tinha recebido um up do chakra do naruto, shikaku pergunta a kakashi oque ele sentiu quando recebeu o chakra, kakashi diz: "sinto que o poder do kamui foi aumentado pelo menos 3x". Como sabemos o chakra da kurama upa todos os atributo, e ninjutsu é um deles. Mais tarde hinata após receber esse chakra, é capaz de repelir a cauda de juubi com um unico kuushou, enquanto lee é capaz de acertar e ferir madara edo. Com isso concluímos que o up que o Naruto recebeu do Km1 para o Km2 é no mínimo de 3x. Só isso ja colocaria ele um pouco acima da luz. Isso escala para basicamente todos god tier e alguns top tier. Mas agora eu irei propor algo mais ousado, que é sobre outro up que o naruto recebe. Na luta contra obito, Naruto utiliza o Km2 junto do seu senjutsu. Muito tempo atrás na obra, jirobo diz que a marca da maldição no nível 2 aumenta 10x a sua força, a princípio vc poderia achar que isso aumenta apenas a força e nada mais, mas nao é bem assim. Durante o exame chunnin, sasuke usa sua marca da maldição e a sua velocidade e força são nitidamente aumentada, tanto que consegue salvar seus amigos de um ataque de som, e logo depois começa a blitzar os ninjas da aldeia do som. Mais pra frente na obra é dito que a marca da maldição é algo que vem do clã de jugo, e como todos sabem, tambem é um senjutsu, tanto que sasuke precisa usar o senjutsu de jugo para tentar causar algo em obito jin que possuia fraqueza contra senjutsu. No arco de pain, quando naruto finalmente alcança o modo sennin, é dito pelo seu treinador que todas as suas características estavam aumentadas. Com tudo isso chego a conclusão de que nao tem motivo para o modo sennin dos sapos aumentar menos do que 10x os poderes, ja que esse é um dos senjutsu mais forte da obra. Nesse caso a velocidade de Naruto (km2+senjutsu) ultrapassaria 10x a luz. Isso escalaria para: Naruto (Km2 + Senjutsu) - Minato (km2) - Sasuke (depois do up de hagoromo) - Madara (quarta guerra) - Obito (jinchuuriki) - Kakashi (DMS + chakra rikudou) - Kaguya e seus filhos - Toneri (auge) - Kinshiki - Momoshiki - Isshiki/jigen - Delta Irei mandar as scans (Obs: to no cell) thumb|left|250px thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left